Runnin
right Runnin es uno de los temas musicales de los videojuegos de la serie FIFA, es cantada por David Dallas, tiene una duración de 3:42 minutos. Apariciones * FIFA 14 Letra |-| Inglés = I got the new world in my view On my journey I pursue I said I'm running, running for the city I got the new world in my view I got the new world in my view On my journey I pursue Lord said I'm running, running for the city I got the new world in my view They ain't got no muscle, no hustle No backbone, I stand alone Not tripping, just saying, I'm different Ain't hanging on the coattails of the next man Passport in my left hand, thinking that you are next Heck, hope you ain't holding your breath, man Cause I'm out here, I'm hungry, I don't play around, trust me Ain't hexed my drive since my Honda Civic got rusty And my girl said she loved me, it's funny Thinking back, study hard for that 9 to 5 Like I thought that I'd be good with that I was dreaming, still dreaming, spoil it on me like Willie Beaman Still performing like Al Pachino, we stuck around in tuxedos With my peoples, we growing up 'stead of seeing others slowing up Tint squad, we throwing up, every time we showing up Get it while I'm living All I ever hear is the clock tick, tick, ticking So I'm 'bout my business And I'm running, I'm running I'm running with you now They don’t wanna give it up We gon' make it out Get it while I'm living All I ever hear is the clock tick, tick, ticking So I'm 'bout my business And I'm running, I'm running I'm running with them, yeah They don't wanna give it up We don't make them ask it It don't get no greater, feel like I'm on fire Feel like I'm Johnny Storm, feel like I'm volatile Explosive, get close enough to notice Your girl act out of character when she see me approaching Ain't pouching I'm just saying it's nothing You punching above your weight, I'm something She ain't seen no substitute in that A team That's B.A., Baracus, that BS, that whackness Get no play in my axis, make 'em jump like AJ Hackett Guarantee you in these boots they couldn't walk one mile I really need to go and hang it up like a drunk dial So behind the times they should probably rock a sundial Shattering their dreams, I could make big puns small Music from the soul, don't need them to help me If they fiending for the flash, they should take another selfie Said I'm running, I'm running like Mo Farah so dapper Swear the whole world could go against me, it don't matter, man Get it while I'm living All I ever hear is the clock tick, tick, ticking So I'm 'bout my business And I'm running, I'm running I'm running with them, yeah They don't wanna give it up We don't make them ask it Get it while I'm living All I ever hear is the clock tick, tick, ticking So I'm 'bout my business And I'm running, I'm running I'm running with them, yeah They don't wanna give it up We don't make them ask it The chase Won't wait another day All is falling into place We ain't got much to lose I wanna taste Won't wait another day All is falling into place We ain't got much to lose Get it while I'm living All I ever hear is the clock tick, tick, ticking So I'm 'bout my business And I'm running, I'm running I'm running with them, yeah They don't wanna give it up We don't make them ask it Get it while I'm living All I ever hear is the clock tick, tick, ticking So I'm 'bout my business And I'm running, I'm running I'm running with them, yeah They don't wanna give it up We don't make them ask it Categoría:Música